


San's Journal: The First Run

by Awkward_rose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_rose/pseuds/Awkward_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just journal logs made by sans during frisk first run. Which sadly isn't pacifist.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

Monday

           Well dear journal my name is sans, sans the skeleton. I work multiple odd jobs in the underground. My main one is sentry duty with my bro Papyrus. I don't really want to write in this book seems a little sketchy tibia honest. But paps wanted me to he says it would be a good way to record sentry logs and relieve some stress from my jobs. My sentry job is pretty easy since we only have to be on the look out for humans and really there hasn't been since paps was a baby bones.  
           Well that was the case until one came through the great stone doors that lead to the ruins. They were small and kinda spooked me with how much LV they had. The kid told me their name was frisk so lets keep it at that. They got through paps puzzles with ease, but as I was getting ready to shortcut home I saw they were acting funny. Not haha funny but scary funny. They had their head in their hands and were mumble under their breath. I really couldn't make out what they said but it sounded like..... Help?


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday

 

        Update I'm deciding to say update instead of dear journal sounds better and it's less words. Eh what can I say I'm a lazybones.Whelp anyways back to the update frisk is a little weird. They're 10 and hardly speak they're not mute I know because I heard the kid make this really creepy laugh that rattled my bones, they are a really creepy kid.                                                                                                       I'm glad that they didn't decide to hang around when snowdrake's older brother came by. Poor guy he's little bro ran away and now he's not returning his family's phone calls. He asked me if I'd seen him even though he had shade on I could still see the concern and fear for his brother in his eyes. Sadly I wish I could of sad yes but I hadn't so I told them "snow I haven't seen him but I'll keep an eye socket out for them". He seemed sad and disappointed but the puns seemed to mke him look better. He sighed and thanked me telling me they'd catch me on the flip side meaning they'd be back later to check up with me. But when later finally arrived they didn't come....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, and concerns?


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday

        Update this is bad now let me explain. Last night doggo took over my station I told him about the two snowdrakes still in the woods. He told me he would try and find them during his night shift. I wished him luck and went back home. We I arrived home I went to Pap's room to read him his story. As I read Pap's his favorite book I couldn't shake this eerie feeling in my bones. I'm two pages in before he falls asleep but I continued to read to try and calm myself down.        

After I finished reading the small book I got up tuck pap in and went to leave. But then something weird happened it was as if the world rewinded and I was back at the base of paps bed with him eagerly waiting for me to read that was in my hands. I look at him confused and slightly scared I tried asked if he just felt what happened. Strangely enough he cocked his head and looked at me in confusion. He then ask me if what I meant and if I was feeling alright. I told him "I guess I was feeling bone tired" he gave me a irritated nyeh after that. I chuckled at my pun then started to read again, this time he lasted four pages. I didn't continue reading I just quickly but quietly set the book down left his room to go walked to my room. But right as my phalanges touched the door knob to my room the world did it again.                     

 I was again sitting I was back at the base of paps bed with him eagerly waiting for me to read the book that was in my hands. This startled me causing me to fall slightly backwards out of my chair. Before I could register that I was falling the it happened again. I was back at the base of paps bed with him eagerly waiting for me to read the book that was in my hands. I looked at papyrus terrified. But before I could open my mouth it happened again and again and again. It must of happened another 10 times before it finally stopped I threw the book so out of my hands and clutched at my head so hard my boney hands hurt. What the fuck had just happened I remember thinking to myself could it be gaster or is it somehow that flower weird ability. But that damn weed only didn't do that over and over again lile how it had happened now. 

I guess I must of zone out because papyrus had gotten out of bed and was gently shaking me asking me what was wrong as he took my hands off my head. I took a deep breath before I look at him and knew that this whatever it was wasn't happening to him. He wasn't experiencing these "resets" I guess would be a technical term for it and he was safe for now. So I told him I was just in shock of his greatness even threw on a smile help. He didn't look like he bought it but he seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it. He told me he'd be fine without a bed time story and that I should go and get some rest. I said sorry to him before I left to go to my room.                                       

  That night sleep didn't come easy for me I stayed awake for three hours before exhaustion finally won against the eerie feeling in my bones.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since my absence I decided to extend this chapter ( edited August 8th)

Thursday

Update The canine group is dead....  
When I arrived at my station to switch places with Doggo all I found a small pile of dust a few feet away with a half burnt bone sticking out. Stricken with horror I went to find dogamy and dogaressa and report to them of what had happened but I only found there dust mix in with the snow. Same thing with lesser and greater dog. Who could have done this, they all where a kind, courageous, and strong bunch. All of them they would never hurt fly who did this to them.  
That's it I'm making the trip to Alphys tomorrow, she has to have caught what has happened to everyone on video. For now I have to stay calm the kiddo is hanging out with paps recalibrating his puzzles. I've warn many of the monsters in town to stay indoors and not enter Snowdin forest for any reason. Even got Grillby to close up till everything has been handle. Tibia honest with ya whatever is causing this is really got me chilled to the bone.

Update  
I... I.... I'm such a bonehead for thinking I could trust a human. If I just would have known I wouldn't have left paps alone with them.   
Yesterday when I arrived at Alphys she was staring at the screen of her massive monitor in what look like unbridled horror. When I was close enough to see I saw Paps welcoming the little brat with open arms. Papyrus was sparing them but they still charged at him. All they did was one swing and next thing I know is paps head is on the ground as the rest of his body turns to dust.   
He's already doomed but then that kid... That MoNsTeR stomps their foot on his skull trying to grind it into dust.  
It takes several attempts but he finally does it with one last motion their foot goes through the area of pap's nasal cavity.   
At this point Alphys has finally noticed me and ask what are we going to do. I just remember staring at the screen and saying i was going to kill them before I displaced myself out of there to the place the kid was with paps.  
When I get there they're already gone I howled in anger.  
But right before I was about to leave to go and find them I.... I.. see Papyrus's red scarf caught in the snow. The part not buried was fluttering gently trying to wiggle free.  
I thought the kid was good, I really am an idiot....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that i don't have the next entry pre written and im gonna have to write it out tonight so it can be posted tomorrow. 
> 
> Shiz nuggets .-.


	5. Friday

Friday

Update...  
I don't know what to say, so many my friends have been killed at the hands of that monster. But the one death that hurts the most is... Papyrus's. I took a short cut to the place the kid dusted pap. Had to hide been the tree line until they were finished hunting down anyone they could find.  
Once they were gone I walk over to the spot where pap's dust and scarf were and fell to my patellas. I gently lifted his scarf out of the snow held it close to my chest. He still believe in that monster, he still thought that they could do good.   
Who knew a skeleton could cry...

After an hour in the snow silently crying, I got from Alphys. She was talking very fast and sounded like she was crying. I told her to slow down and take a few deep breaths. When she had did that she told me that the kid was making fast work of waterfall. She asked me if I could get to the places there quickly and help evacuate anyone who was in the path of the kid before they got to them. I of coursed agreed, stuffing the scarf underneath my shirt I headed out to Waterfall. Hopefully if anyone can stop this kid it's Undyne, she'll be fine. She knows that this thing doesn't deserve mercy, she'll kill it then take the soul. We'll get out of here and I'll find a way to bring paps and the others back. 

But right now I have to go so I need to stop writing so I can get these temmies out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead still here just lazy, sorry....

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know sorry  
> Next entry comes soon  
> Comments, questions, concerns.


End file.
